Perfect Boyfriend
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Derek steals a list from Casey to become the perfect boyfriend. But to who? Idea from missmiamya.
1. Chapter 1:Found the list

Casey smiled and looked at the list she just copied onto her notebook from the computer.

_**The Perfect Boyfriend**_

_**When she stares at your mouth **_

_**Kiss her **_

_**When she pushes you or hits you like a dumb ass cuz she thinks shes stronger than you **_

_**Grab her and dont let go **_

_**When she starts cursing at you tryin to act all tuff **_

_**Kiss her and tell her you love her **_

_**When she's quiet **_

_**Ask her whats wrong **_

_**When she ignores you **_

_**Give her your attention **_

_**When she pulls away **_

_**Pull her back **_

_**When you see her at her worst **_

_**Tell her she's beautiful **_

_**When you see her start crying **_

_**Just hold her and dont say a word **_

_**When you see her walking **_

_**Sneak up and hug her waist from behind **_

_**When she's scared **_

_**Protect her **_

_**When she steals your favorite hoodie **_

_**Let her keep it and sleep with it for at night **_

_**When she teases you **_

_**Tease her back and make her laugh **_

_**When she doesn't answer for a long time **_

_**reassure her that everything is okay **_

_**When she looks at you with doubt **_

_**Back yourself up **_

_**When she says that she loves you **_

_**SHE REALLY DOES MORE THAN YOU COULD UNDERSTAND!! **_

_**When she grabs at your hands **_

_**Hold her's and play with her fingers **_

_**When she bumps into you **_

_**bump into her back and make her laugh **_

_**When she tells you a secret **_

_**keep it safe and untold **_

_**When she looks at you in your eyes **_

_**dont look away until she does **_

_**When she says it's over **_

_**she still wants you to be hers **_

_**When she reposts this bulletin **_

_**she wants you to read it **_

_**- Stay on the phone with her even if she's not saying anything. **_

_**- When she's mad hug her tight and don't let go **_

_**- When she says she's ok dont believe it, talk with her **_

_**- because 10 years later she'll remember you **_

_**- Call her at 12:00am on her birthday to tell her you love her **_

_**- Treat her like she's all that matters to you. **_

_**- Stay up all night with her when she's sick. **_

_**- Watch her favorite movie with her or her favorite show even if you think it's stupid. **_

_**- Give her the world. **_

_**- Let her wear your clothes. **_

_**- When she's bored and sad, hang out with her. **_

_**- Let her know she's important. **_

_**- Kiss her in the pouring rain. **_

_**- When she runs up at you crying, the first thing you say is; **_

_**"Who's ass am I kicking baby?"**_

She sighed. No one is like this in real life. If only.

Casey was pulled out of her thoughts when her mom called her. "Casey. I need your help with dinner." "Okay mom." she yelled back and ran out of her room. On her way out she bumped into Derek.

What do he want now she thought. He just smirked and said,"Nora called you. You better get down there."

As soon as she left Derek walked into her room and noticed a notebook on the floor.

There in Casey's writing was the list. 'I'm going to need this list,' he thought and walked back to his room with the notebook in his hand.


	2. Chapter 2:MissionFailed?

"Derek!" Casey yelled. He appeared in her doorway.

"Yes your majesty," Derek smirked. "Where is my notebook?" she growled at him.

"How should I know. It's your own geek thing." he said walking into her room.

Casey groaned and stood up. She took a step and fell. Fell right into Derek's arms.

When she fell she shrieked. "Good thing the rest of the family isn't here." Derek told her.

She faintly smiled and just looked into Derek's eyes as he looked into hers.

After a minute she looked at his lips.

Derek was about to lean in to kiss her when she stood up suddenly and took a step away.

Casey cleared her throat and said, "I need to look for my..." "You notebook?" Derek filled in. "Yeah. My notebook." Casey said and looked at Derek's lips once more and started to turn.

"Casey?" Derek said. "What Derek?" she said impatiently with her back to him looking on her dresser.

"Never mind." he said and walked out.

"Man. Why did she have to move?" Derek said to himself.

Derek then vowed that later that night he would accomplish the first thing on the list.


	3. Author Note for readers

**Hi. This is xogothicchickxo aka allison.**

**I just wanted to thank all you for reading my story and i will have more chapters up soon.**

**I have gotten 19 reviews so far which is more than i thought i would ever get for a story. Here are some:**

**iwannabethefirstme:cute love the list r u gonna continue.**

**ellie141516:omg! you soo badly have to do another chapter! love this story! can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Landon:OMG you must update it's so cute**

**Lalia x:Haha, I loved how as soon as Casey called him, Derek was right at her door.**

**These are just 4 of the reviews. Anyway it would mean a lot if you read and reviewed one of my other stories. And if i'm lucky u might even tell other people to check it out.**

**THANKS!!**


	4. Chapter 4:surprise

Derek was laying on his bed when Casey walked with her hands behind her.

He smirked at her. "Yes your majesty." Derek said without taking his eyes off her blue eyes.

"Well...umm." she mumbled. "Haven't got all day." Derek said and stood up.

"Did we almost kiss back in my room?" she asked and stared at the floor.

He chuckled at Casey's sudden embarrasment.

"Depends. Do you want to believe that we almost kissed?" he smirked.

Casey blushed and looked at the door.

"Is anyone home today?" she asked and looked back at Derek.

"No. Lizzie had a soccer game, Marti is next door and spending the night there, Edweirdo is somewhere with a friend of his, and George and Nora went on a date." Derek said in a matter-of-factly voice. "Now back to my question. Do you want to believe we almost kissed?" he said.

"I want to believe we did kiss." she said to herself hoping Derek didn't hear. But of course he did.

Casey looked over at Derek and looked at his lips for the second time that day. So he got a little closer.

"Casey." he started. She looked up in his eyes. "Don't move this time." he told her.

She looked confused as he reached for her. Casey got one last look at his lips before both hers and his were together.

They were both shocked. Casey because she thought Derek hated her and Derek because he couldn't believe he was doing this.

Derek pulled away after a little bit and looked at Casey in his arms and thought that he was so lucky that she didn't slap him across the face.


	5. Chapter 5: Question for Derek

Casey was standing there with Derek's arms around her waist and hers were around his neck. She was shocked that Derek Venturi kissed her. Her step-brother just kissed her and she...LIKED it. No wait. She LOVED it!

Derek looked at Casey and knew a million feelings were passing through her right now so he decided not to say anything. Oh god how he loved those big brown eyes of hers.

"Derek...do you like me?" Casey whispered.

Derek looked down at Casey and shook his head no. "Casey I don't like you." he said and was about to finish his sentence when he was smacked across the face.

Casey stared at him and said "Don't mess with my feelings like that." She starting on his chest. "You are so weak. You can never like someone unless it has something in it for you." Casey said after every punch.

'Remember the rules,' Derek thought in his head. He grabbed her arms and held on. When she stopped fidgeting Derek let go.

"You didn't..." was all Derek got out before Casey charged out of his room into her room and slammed the door.

Derek slumped onto his bed and put his head into his hands.

"Casey. I don't like you. I love you." he said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6:Casey's meltdown

Later that night Casey refused to come down to dinner. She stayed in her room since the 'incident' in his room.

Derek quickly ate his food and left the table and ran up the stairs to Casey's door.

He was thinking about whether he should knock or leave.

His answer came when Casey opened her door and looked up at him.

Her eyes were red and blotchy from crying. It broke his heart.

"Casey," he whispered looking into her blue eyes.

She looked down at the floor. Derek reached out and lifted her head up.

Casey looked at him with hatred in her eyes before turning to go back in her room.

He followed. "Look Case-" he started but was cut off by a slap to the face.

"No look here. You are big asshole. You played with my feelings by fucking kissing me." she said.

Derek looked at Casey and let her finish her raid.

"You think that i cant be bad and tough like you and your motherfucking friends, well your wrong," she said with a smirk on her face.

He had enough. He grabbed Casey and kissed her with all his might.

They came apart and he looked into her eyes. ''You didn't let me finish. I don't like you, I love you."

Casey's eyes widened in surprise.

Derek smiled and looked straight at her face and said,"Thats right. I love you. I am in love with Casey McDonald, my stepsister."

Casey looked into his eyes saw he was serious.

"I-i-i," she stuttered and bit her lip. Derek saw something in her eyes that he didn't know.

"I have to go," Casey blurted out and ran out of the house.

**Author note: I am so sorry for not updating for a long while. I am working on my other story If you love me, Your too late. I am also planning on doing a sequel to Late Night Journey. I hope this chapter is good enough for the wait.**


	7. Chapter 7:Iris

(Casey POV)

I ran downstairs and grabbed my new light brown coat off the coat hook and ran outside in the cold.

I heard Derek yell my name so I ran down the sidewalk. I turned around to see Derek running after me. I groaned, turned, and ran as fast as my body would let me.

Apparently it let me run really fast because I outran Derek and he is on the hockey team.

I stopped to catch my breath and noticed the park was across the street. I looked both ways on the street and crossed. No one was here so I laid down on a park bench. I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out.

It was Derek's iPod. I turned it on and put the earphones on. I looked through the songs and found one labeled 'Case's fave song.' 

I clicked on it. Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls came on. 

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he knew my favorite song.

I listened as the chorus came on.

"_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_Where everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am."_

I got up and ran home still listening to the song. I restarted the song and listened to the beginning.

"_I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cuz' I know that you feel me so now._

_And the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now."_

I reached my house and ran inside.

I ignored my parents questioning looks and ran up to Derek's room. I burst into the room and startled Derek. He stood up and looked at me. Confusion written in his brown eyes.

I held up his ipod. 

Then I said 4 words. 

"We need to talk."

**HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I HAVE BEEN BUSY WITH NEW STORIES AND READING OTHER PEOPLE STORIES. ANYWAYS WHAT DO YOU THINK THEY'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT. I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT HEY AT LEAST THERE IS A CHAPTER HERE. PLEASE REVIEW. AND PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BEING SHORT CAUSE I KNOW IT IS.**


	8. Chapter 8:Wait a minute

Derek sat down on his bed and looked at Casey then his ipod then back to Casey.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked her. He watched as Casey shut the door and started pacing.

Derek just sat there looking at the girl pacing in front of him.

She kept pacing, not saying a word, so Derek looked down at the book next to him and his eyes widened.

It was Casey's favorite book, Twilight. He looked up to see if she noticed the book on his bed. She was still pacing back and forh.

As quick as he could he hid the book under his brown pillow. Out of his corner of his eye he saw Casey stop at the window and sigh.

Slowly he got up and walked over to her. "Casey. What's wrong?" Casey turned away from him.

Derek reached for her shoulder but she moved away from his touch. He tried again but she just edged away.

Derek quickly grabbed her arm and lead her to his bed. Casey sat down and looked down at the floor.

He cleared his throat. "You have my attention," he told Casey.

"How do you know my favorite song?" she whispered. Derek's eyes widened once again and he started stammering.

"Well...it's...well..umm," he said. Casey looked up at him. They locked eyes. She stared at him. Derek refused to look away from her crystal blue eyes. Finally Casey looked down.

"I'm going to-" Casey started to say but she shook all of sudden. "Brrr." she said.

Derek watched as she grabbed his favorite hoodie. She slipped it on. He looked at how she looked in jacket.

All of sudden Casey stood up. "Night Derek," she said. Before leaving she turned and gave him a small smile.

Derek felt a smile take over his face. She said night and she smiled at me. Wait a minute. She stole my hoodie. Derek started to get up but then laid back down.

'I can ask for it tomorrow,' he thought before drifting off to sleep.

**If you paid attention to this chapter and go back to check the list then you'll notice that Derek did a couple things from the list instead of just one.**


	9. Chapter 9:No sleep

Casey POV

I tossed back and forth in my bed. My back was extremely uncomfortable.

Tossing off the blankets, I stood up and paced my floor.

Why was Derek being so nice to me? Why did he let me borrow his favorite hoodie? Why did he kiss me? How did he know my favorite song?

I also noticed my favorite book on his bed.

My brain wouldn't give me an answer as to why he was doing these things. It was like he was going down a list.

I froze in my steps. My breathing halted and my eyes widened.

_He wouldn't - would he?_

Racing to my computer, I reached down and turned it on.

Tapping my fingers to pass the time as it warmed up.

Once the screen was on I raced to my favorites and clicked on a line.

A list popped up. The breath in my throat caught again.


End file.
